


Plans

by iridiumsacrifice (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Water Sex, described nautolan penis, mentioned death of a character, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/iridiumsacrifice
Summary: Tup find outs Dogma's dating one of the Jedi, after the hell that was Umbara. He and Dogma fight, and Dogma spends the night with his boyfriend. After a quick decision on Dogma's part, he and Kit end up taking the next step in their relationship.He's happy with where he ends up.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> So, there's only one word, but when you see it, it'll be: [word], and that is Kit speaking Nautila. No official/canon words for that language, so that's what we gotta deal with. Mando'a translation is in the end notes.
> 
> There _is_ implied and then _confirmed_ past sexual assault, but it's not gone into details.

Tup frowned as he watched Dogma sit with General Fisto at dinner. Everyone knew the loss of General Vebb had hurt the Nautolan, much like how Dogma acted after Umbara, and having told Tup and Captain Rex everything about working under Krell, both originally and during the Umbara campaign. There had been a fight, and eventually, General Kenobi and General Windu got Dogma to the Jedi Temple for some help. He was gone for six months, and when he returned, he was... Well, he wasn't _fixed_ , but he was _better_ , than he had been.

Tup could still remember the first time he heard Dogma laugh, and the first time someone besides Tup hugged him. The laugh was more of a nervous chuckle, quiet and unsure, as if Dogma didn't know if he was allowed to laugh at the holo Hardcase was showing everyone, and they had all looked at him, surprised. Hardcase had then laughed and hugged Dogma, before they all remembered that wasn't allowed. But Dogma had been _fine_ , had looked kind of hurt at the loss of contact, even.

And now, it's been a couple of weeks, since then, and Torrent Company was being borrowed by General Fisto for a mission. It's been almost a year, since General Vebb's death, and Dogma had told Tup that General Fisto had been the one to help him, back at the Temple.

“ _We helped each other, really. I think he needed someone to remind him that throwing himself in his work wasn't healthy_ ,” Dogma had said, and Tup had laughed for about twenty seconds, before he realized Dogma was serious. The younger clone, that _baby_ of the 501 st, had reminded someone not to work too hard? But it wasn't in so many words, Tup was beginning to realize, as he watched the two at the table.

Dogma was smiling, something less rare these days, but still not quite common, and General Fisto was looking relaxed for the first time since their unit joined him on the medium-sized ship he had for the mission.

Tup's face turned red with shock and embarrassment and anger when he saw Dogma touch the general's head-tresses in... in a...

“Is he _caressing_ the general's head-tresses?” Hardcase asked, mostly quiet this time.

“Huh. Guess that explains a lot.” Jesse said, smiling. “What do you think, Kix, Tup'ika?”

“I think they're less subtle than General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Senator Amidala.” Kix said, shaking his head in amusement.

“I think we need to ask Dogma about this.” Tup frowned, and Fives looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Why's that?”

“Because if this is anything like what happened with Krell, _I'm_ the one killing the Jedi this time.” Tup hissed, and the rest of Torrent froze, looking at him.

“ _That's_ what happened?” Jesse whispered, voice immediately lowered.

“Fuck... No wonder he... _Jango on a stick_.” Hardcase breathed.

“No wonder Rex fought tooth and nail for him to be saved...” Fives murmured, and Tup winced.

“Don't tell him I told you,” He said quickly. “I promised him I wouldn't tell you guys.”

“Wait, he didn't want us to- _what the kriff_? We could have helped him!” Kix hissed, “I'm a _medic_ , I should have known!”

“Kixystix, he was taken by General Kenobi almost immediately, and shipped to Coruscant. You couldn't have done a thing.” Jesse sighed, “None of us could have.”

“Oh god, I think General Fisto's hand just went to Dog'ika's leg.” Hardcase turned away. “They are _so much worse_ than Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. This is just. This is on going PDA.”

“Should we say something? Tell them they're being unsubtle?” Kix asked.

“Hands where I can see them General!” Tup shouted, and he felt kind of bad, when the two jumped apart, Dogma's face full of embarrassment and fear.

“Well, I think they know now.” Fives grinned, and Tup elbowed his husband.

“Jerk.”

=0=0=0=

Dogma sat in the barracks with the rest of the team, waiting for them to start questioning him. It wasn't something he expected to happened. After first five months at the Temple, Dogma had nervously kissed Kit's cheek, and the smile that he had gotten from it was like... like the _sun_. It was Dogma's favorite thing, or at least one of his favorite things, about Kit. When it was time for Dogma to return to the 501 st, Kit had pressed a private comm to the clone, promising him to comm him, and making Dogma to promise to comm him, too, if the clone needed him.

At one point, Dogma found himself alone in the showers, and he and Kit had some very interesting comms after that, when they realized how _great_ comm sex was.

“So...” Tup sat next to Dogma on his bunk. “You and General Fisto, huh?”

“I initiated it.” Dogma defended his lover. “And we haven't done anything physical to each other. Just...” His face burned, and Tup raised an eyebrow.

“Just _what_?” The older brother asked.

“C-comm sex?” Dogma offered, unsure of how his favorite vod would take it.

“ _Oooooh_!” It was Fives and Hardcase who spoke up at that, and Tup turned to glare at them as Dogma moaned.

“Please don't.” Dogma begged.

“He's right. _Don't_.” Tup growled at his husband and Hardcase.

“What? It's clear that it's a consensual relationship. General Fisto isn't forcing vod'ika into anything,” Fives said, “Why not congratulate him on getting some?”

“Because we _don't_ know!” Tup snapped, and Dogma looked at him, hurt.

“You _told_ them?” He asked, and Tup flinched.

“Dogma, it isn't- I was _worried_ , okay!” Tup said, “You were _touching him_ , you were so far beyond subtle and- _you're just a baby_!”

“I'm an _adult_!” Dogma snapped, “In case you _forgot_! Just because I'm the youngest clone in the 501 st – which I'm sure has _changed_ since I left! – doesn't mean that I'm not an adult! You said I had no right to your relationship with Fives? Well guess what, you don't have any right to mine with Kit!” The younger clone got up and stormed towards the door.

“Dogma-”

“Where are you going!?” Kix called.

“ _None of your business!_ ” Dogma snarled as the door opened. He paused, before frowning and turning towards Kix. “I'm staying in the general's quarters tonight.” He turned and left, and didn't hear Tup let out a hurt noise.

Dogma had already started calming down by the time he reached Kit's quarters, and his lover had left the door unlocked, having probably known he'd come seek him out. It had been a much discussed topic, before, on how Tup would take it.

Of course, he knew Tup was going to be concerned. He just hadn't expected him to be _that_ concerned. The worst that had happened under Krell was uncomfortable touching and threats towards his brothers. Under Umbara, he'd been threatened with Tup, and just because he could admit that, yeah, he was assaulted physically and sexually, it didn't mean he couldn't decide what he wanted.

And he wanted Kit. A lot.

He had spent the past several months wanting to be with the general again. He had missed the hugs, and the snuggles, and the kisses, and mostly he just missed being near the Nautolan.

“Are you going to join me in bed or just stand in the doorway?” Kit's amused voice pulled Dogma out of his thoughts, and the smaller male smiled weakly. He stepped inside, shut the door, and then locked it. He walked towards Kit, and the Jedi sat up.

“Need help with your armor?”

“Please?” Dogma asked, and Kit climbed out of the bunk to help Dogma remove the pieces of armor Dogma hadn't shed in the barracks.

The clone tried not to get excited with every kiss the Jedi would press to his face whenever they were close enough for it, but he had missed the older male, and the kisses were gentle and sweet, even as they moved from the armor to the blacks underneath, and Dogma was left in just his underwear.

“Mmmm... You're a little too clothed...” Dogma grinned, starting to pull at the tunic on Kit, and the Nautolan grinned.

“Planning on something, [sunshine]?” The Nautila word was one of the few phrases Dogma knew, and it had taken him asking a Nautolan youngling in the crèche for him to find out what it was. It had made him blush, the first time he'd learned the translation, and it still happened whenever he heard it. It just made Kit grin more, and Dogma leaned up to kiss his lover's lips.

“Not sure yet, _tranyc_ (sunny).” He admitted. Kit chuckled, but kissed him back as he shrugged out of the tunic, and then trousers, even as he kept Dogma close enough to keep their skin touching.

Dogma had never seen Kit in just his underwear, and Kit chuckled when he felt Dogma's cock begin to harden against him.

“I can put pants on, Dogma.” Kit assured him, and Dogma shook his head, before his hands hesitantly reaching for Kit's underwear. “Dogma, you don't have to do anything.”

“I know,” Dogma said, “I want to. Or, well, I want to _try_ at least.” Kit hummed.

“Mine's a little different from yours, you know.” Kit said, and Dogma looked up, confused.

“Huh?”

“My penis,” Kit said, “It isn't like a human's.”

“Well no duh. I know you're not human, tranyc.” Dogma said, chuckling. “Do _you_ want to do anything?” Kit nodded.

“I do, but we're doing this at your pace, remember?” Dogma nodded.

“I remember, but it goes both ways, Kit,” Dogma replied. Kit smiled, and kissed him again. He found it easy to grab Kit's underwear, and tug, and Kit did the same for him.

He pulled back, and glanced down, curious.

His cock reacted well to the sight, at least.

“I take it you like what you see?” Kit teased, and Dogma nodded. He could see the small nubs surrounding Kit's cock, which was half erect, and Kit kissed him, getting his attention. “I need to have my genitals in water to have sex, Dogma, if that's what you're planning.”

“Definitely planning it.” Dogma's voice was hoarse, and Kit chuckled again.

“I was planning on sleeping in the bath, when I felt you approaching. I suppose I'm glad I didn't drain it,” Kit said, “Come on.” Kit walked towards the 'fresher, and Dogma stared at his behind for a moment, before remembering there was time for admiration later. He hurried after Kit, and he is adult enough to admit he _may_ have tackled him into the bath.

Kit laughed in response, before kissing the clone, and Dogma could feel Kit's cock grow fully erect, before he learned what the nubs were.

“You have a tentacle penis?” Dogma asked, eyes wide. Kit burst into laughter.

“Well, _technically_ , I suppose that's what they are.” He agreed, and Dogma felt his face grow hot.

“S-sorry, I just-” Kit kissed him.

“It was cute,” Kit promised, “I should have warned you.” Dogma was the one who grinned this time, and kissed the older male. Kit hummed, and Dogma straddled the Nautolan.

“How do you want to do this?” Dogma breathed as Kit kept stealing kisses.

“Personally, I'd love to take you, but I'm not opposed to being taken for your first time.” Kit moved from kissing his lip, to his jaw, and Dogma shuddered.

“Not-” His breath caught in his throat when Kit started to nip at his neck. “Not prepared- I don't- don't know how to- to take you.”

“Hmm... I'm going to stretch you, okay? With my fingers; one first, then two, and then, if I'm able to manage it, three.” Kit explained, pulling back from his attack on Dogma's neck. The clone whimpered at the loss, before he registered what Kit had said.

“Mmhm.” He nodded his consent, and Kit's finger pressed against Dogma's entrance. He instinctively clenched, and Kit kissed him.

“Relax... I won't do anything without you being relaxed, or I'll end up hurting you.” Dogma nodded, and counted backwards from ten, and reminded himself he was with Kit, he was about to have sex, _real_ sex this time, not just comm sex or his imagination, and he relaxed.

“I'm okay,” Dogma breathed, and Kit smiled.

“If you aren't okay at any time during this, tell me, and I'll stop.” Kit promised. Dogma nodded his consent, and Kit began kissing at his neck again. He melted against the kisses and nips, and Kit's finger entered him.

The sensation was odd and it was uncomfortable for a moment, but Dogma relaxed quickly, and Kit began wiggling it around. He pressed his body down against Kit's finger, and Kit chuckled against his neck. A second finger was added, and the process was repeated. Then, Kit made a scissor motion with his fingers, and Dogma sucked in a sharp breath.

“I want you,” He said, “I want you.” Kit paused in his kissing.

“Do you want a third finger?” Kit asked, “Before we dive in fully?”

“No. No, just go slow. I can't wait, I- I want you in me before-” Dogma cut himself off with a small noise, and Kit moved his free hand from Dogma's leg, to his cock, and Dogma whimpered. Kit's eyes softened.

“Don't try to hold it in,” Kit told him. “It's okay.”

“ _Kit_ ,” Dogma whined, and Kit chuckled again, and slowly pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Dogma by the waist, and guided him over his cock and the tentacles, and Dogma knew he made a very loud noise, though he wasn't sure if it was a moan or a shout, as he was lowered onto Kit. A few of the tentacles surrounding Kit's cock reached around him, and one wormed it's way inside of Dogma, next to the cock, while three more managed to reach his testicles and squirm around them, before rubbing against them.

Kit waited a moment, before thrusting up and into Dogma, and Dogma found himself pushing Kit down against the wall of the bath. He kissed him, and began moving on his own, thrusting down on the Nautolan. Kit moaned, and one of his hands moved to Dogma's cock, rubbing at the tip, before grabbing it and gently squeezing. Dogma grunted, before moaning into Kit's mouth as he came. Kit groaned, broke the kiss, and grabbed Dogma, before flipping them over.

“This okay?” Kit asked, and Dogma nodded, breathing heavily. Kit began thrusting again, and Dogma, curious, reached down towards the tentacles still playing with his testicles and getting him hard again.

Dogma cried out when a spot was hit, and Kit grinned, feeling Dogma harden again. Kit came not long after, and swatted Dogma's hand away from the clone's cock. Kit kissed him gently.

“I'll be right back.” He promised, before shifting and dunking under the water. Dogma gasped when he felt Kit kiss the tip of his cock, and then lick it. He felt Kit take his cock fully into his mouth and then lightly graze his teeth over it, and he moaned and bucked involuntarily. Kit reached up and pinned his hips down, and licked and gently sucked him off.

“Kit- Kit- _Kit_ , I'm close I'm close I'm close Kit please Kit-” Dogma babbled, and he let out a horrified cry when Kit pulled away from him, only to gasp when Kit nipped at his testicles, and then his cock.

He came with a gasp of Kit's name, and Kit came up from under the water.

“You alright?” Kit asked, and Dogma nodded, breathing heavily. Kit smiled, and climbed out of the bath.

“Nooo,” Dogma whined, and Kit chuckled.

“ _I_ may be able to sleep in water, but you will get sick.” Kit reached down and lifted Dogma up into his arms. “I don't know about you, but I'm not fancying explaining to Kix or Skywalker about why you got ill under my command.” Dogma sighed, but let himself be laid on the bunk in the main room of the quarters, and he giggled as Kit dried him off, and was purposefully trying to tickle him as he went.

Cleaned and warm, pressed against his lover, Dogma smiled and decided he'd try to talk to Tup without a fight tomorrow. Right now, he was happy right where he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Tranyc: Sunny, lit: star-burned


End file.
